A collection of BeChloe one shots
by chippdhearts
Summary: I know what a nice original name. It does what it says on the can. All chapters will be individually rated and may have a small summary at the beginning. Any warnings will also be at the beginning of the chapters. Feel free to prompt me if you fancy.
1. Mile high club

A/N: So i've started this collection of one shots (feel free to send prompts my way) All will be various ratings, which will be stated at the beginning of each chapter.

* * *

Mile high club  
Rated **M**

* * *

Chloe shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Of course she's excited to be going to the world championships, but she's inwardly cursing that they have to be held in a country that is so far away. She hates flying, she's never sure exactly what to do with herself whilst on a plane. She puts her headphones in and closes her eyes while she braces herself for the remaining 10 hours of the flight.

Beca plugs her laptop in to charge and begins working on a mix when she notices the red head idly tapping on her arm rest. She reaches over and taps her friend on the arm. Chloe pulls one of her headphones out of her ear. "You okay Chloe?"

"Bored but fine. I never know what to do on plane journeys."

"Well you could read a book? Or work through choreography in your head? If you like you could help me with the set."

"No thanks Bec, I think I'm just going to listen to my music and try and get some sleep."

"Okay." Beca replies. Chloe pulls a blanket around herself and she misses Beca's smirk. The brunette continues to search through her music library on her Mac whilst she slips one hand under Chloe's blanket and runs it up her thigh.

The red heads eyes instantly snap open and she lets out a small whimper. She glares over to Beca who is doing her best not to laugh at Chloe's reaction. She moves the smaller woman's hand away and then closes her eyes again.

Beca once again slips her hand under the blanket, this time she lets her fingers trace ever so lightly against Chloe's core. She gasps and looks over at Beca. She gives her a glare, as if to say 'Don't you dare.' Beca's hand continues to move, and she brushes her palm down the other thigh.

"Beca, stop." Chloe warns as she shifts to try and distance herself from Beca, failing miserably as she can only move so far in the confined space. So she slams her legs shut.

"Chlo, everyone is asleep or has headphones on, plus no one can see us." She remarks as she gestures to the screen dividers which are up. "Just as long as you're quiet, it'll be fine." Chloe remains silent, she's trying to come up with a reason as to why this is a bad idea.

"A flight attendant could catch us!"

"Unlikely, they're off somewhere else, checking the food or whatever. Come on Chlo, I know you want this."

"The rest of the girls are on this plane."

"All the more reason for you to stay quiet." Beca's hand is still resting on the red heads thigh and so she begins drumming her fingers to the rhythm of 'masquerade' which is playing in her headphones. Once again Chloe gasps, but she keeps her legs firmly shut. "Fine, have it your way." Beca says as she withdraws her hand. Chloe instantly misses the warmth but says nothing. Beca slips her other headphone back over her ear and drags a new tack onto her mix.

Chloe shuts her eyes and desperately tries to get to sleep. After about 10 minutes of tossing and turning Chloe takes her headphones out and turns to look at Beca.

Beca can feel Chloe's eyes on her. But she continues working on her project for a few minutes anyway. She can sense that Chloe has turned back around so she once again slips her hand under the red heads blanket. This time however Chloe parts her legs slightly and Beca traces back up to her core. She uses her other hand to shut her laptop, and she scrapes her nails against the thin fabric of the leggings Chloe is wearing. She momentarily pulls away again, so she can put her laptop and headphones into the tray by her feet. She turns back and slips her hand under the blanket once again, but this time she pulls at the elastic of Chloe's leggings and her fingers trace over her panties.

"Mhm, you're soaked Chlo." She whispers into the other woman ear. "I knew that you wanted this."

"Beca please." Chloe begs as Beca teases her over her panties.

The brunette shifts in her seat and then swiftly moves Chloe's panties to one side. She slides her finger up the slit, gathering moisture. All the while Chloe is doing her best not to scream out in ecstasy. She purposely avoids the sensitive bundle of nerves for now, knowing that it will drive Chloe crazy.

"Stop teasing Bec. I need you."

"You didn't think so 10 minutes ago." She knows it's cruel, but she's immensely enjoying having all the power. She teases the red heads opening with two fingers. "Maybe I should leave you to take care of yourself."

"You wouldn't dare." The brunette slows her moments. "Beca Mitchell, if you stop now I swear I will end you.."

"You wouldn't, you love me too much." And before Chloe has a chance to answer Beca inserts two fingers into her. Chloe bites her lip, trying not moan. She's gone a deep shade of red which puts Beca slightly on edge. The last thing she wants to do is to hurt Chloe. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm good, just please don't stop." Reassured Beca begins to pump her fingers in and out. She gathers up Chloe's juices and starts to circle the red heads clit with the pad of her thumb. "Becaaaa" It comes out in a low breathy moan. They both know she's close, so Beca adds a third finger and curls her fingers to meet Chloe's g-spot with every thrust. "Be-ca."

"Shhh." The brunette can feel the other woman's walls tightening around her fingers.

"I-I'm g-g-going…"

"I know. I've got you." Beca leans over and captures Chloe's lips in a kiss. She starts to thrust faster, and she uses her other hand to circle Chloe's clit, applying slightly more pressure to the engorged nub.

"to…"

"Let go for me Chlo." She feels Chloe's walls tighten and tighten.

"c-c" Spasms take over her body and she can feel Beca stroking her walls, drawing out her pleasure.

When she comes down from her high Beca slowly pulls her fingers out, one by one, giving her time to adjust. "You okay?" The smaller woman asks. Chloe responds by pulling her into a deep kiss.

When they pull away for air Chloe's hand lingers on Beca's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too. I think I should probably clean up though." She says, indicating her hand which is still coated in Chloe's juices. "I'll be back."

* * *

A/N(2): Drop me a review? Pretty please? Let me know what you thought, or send me a prompt

Oh the song I had Beca listening to, called Masquerade is by Sleeping at last. It's one of my favourites.  
(Chippdhearts on Tumblr as well so feel free to send and ask over there)


	2. Intensity

Intensity  
Rated **M**  
Set during PP1

* * *

Beca is pacing up and down nervously, she's waiting for Chloe to meet up with her. But she's nervous about what the red head will say to her proposition. Then she thinks about not telling her girlfriend what she's up to. That could be fun.

The next day before Bella's practice Beca is waiting in the bathroom nearest the auditorium and she texts Chloe to meet her there ASAP. 10 minutes before practice starts Chloe pushes the door open, and she's curious as to why exactly Beca has asked to meet her in the bathroom. "Bec? You in here?"

Beca comes out from the first stall and roughly pushes Chloe against the bathroom door. Their lips lock and Beca slips her hand up Chloe's skirt. She pulls down her girlfriends panties, and the red head responds by pulling away from the kiss. "Woah, we have less than 10 minutes and plus I don't really want to do it in a bathroom."

"Well we're not going to..."

"Then what are you doing?"

Beca reaches into her pocket and then her hand slips back under Chloe's skirt. She teases her opening gently, and then when she's satisfied that Chloe is well enough lubricated that this won't cause Her any discomfort. She enters two fingers, pulls out and then slips the small device into place. Chloe gasps and then Beca is pulling her panties back up.

"What the hell was that?!" Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"Shit we're going to be late, come on Chlo!" Chloe is extremely confused as to what has just happened, but if it's anywhere close to what she thinks it is, she knows that the next one and a half hours are going to be torture.

Beca and Chloe enter the auditorium where Aubrey is standing by the White board looking extremely unimpressed. "How nice of the two of you to join us, although Beca I'm not surprised. Chloe, you're my co-captain, I expect you to be on time to rehearsal." Beca uses this as an opportunity to let Chloe know exactly what is going on. She flips the switch to the lowest intensity and Chloe lets out a small whimper. She turns the device back off, she just enjoyed letting Chloe know that it's there, and she has all the power.

"Sorry Aubrey." She says with gritted teeth, before shooting an evil glare at her girlfriend. The small brunette is smirking and has to do her best not to laugh when Aubrey decides to start the rehearsal off with a quick cardio work out. All of the girls groan but stand up anyway and start to jog up the stairs. Beca makes her way over to the two captains.

"Brey, can I skip cardio today?"

"Aca-scuse me? We need to be in top shape, you can't just skip cardio."

"You do, and I'm co-captain. So therefore I think I should get a say. Besides..."

"Chlo, you can run with me!" Beca exclaims.

"See, go run with Beca. Even she's starting to realise the importance of cardio."

Chloe and Beca begin to make their way around the auditorium. "I hate you." Chloe says, and the small device starts to buzz inside of her once again, and the running is creating a delicious friction which increases her arousal tenfold.

"You love me." Beca chuckles as she jogs off, completing her last lap and joining the rest of the girls sitting down. As soon as Chloe has taken her spot back at the front Beca turns the intensity up again, and watches as the red head squirms.

"Okay so now we're going to work on the set, starting places." Thinking she should probably give Chloe a break for a little while she turns the vibrations off again, and she can swear she hears the red head let out a sigh of frustration.

During the song Chloe's voice cracks and Beca is standing in the back chuckling at the red heads reactions to the abrupt changes in vibrations.

"Chloe, where is your mind? You're totally not focused on this at all."

"I'm sorry Brey. I-uh" just then the vibrations stop all together and Chloe almost moans at the loss. But she bites her tongue. "Carry on."

Aubrey looks at her with suspicion. "Okay from the top."

Everyone gets back into their starting positions and Chloe starts to sing. As soon as her solo is over she feels the vibrations start again, this time much stronger than before. Chloe feels her legs start to buckle beneath her and Beca rushes up behind her to stop her from falling.

"I think we should work on the vocals without the dancing. Our last song just isn't working. Maybe you two can come up with some new choreography." Beca suggests as she turns the vibrator up again. It's now one setting below maximum, and she can see Chloe turning a bright shade of red.

"I suppose we could try that." Aubrey says, as she's agreed to give Beca's ideas a chance, at Chloe's insistence. All of the girls grab chairs and sit facing the whiteboard. "Okay so..."

Chloe can't focus on a word that the blonde is saying. She's trying so hard not to moan, but she's worried that she'll come undone in front of everyone. She pulls her phone out of her pocket to check the time. There's only 20 minutes of rehearsal left. She's sure she can make it through. Beca is sat in the back row grinning at Chloe and she has half the mind to go and wipe that grin off her face but she remains as calm as she can.

The vibrations stop once again, and Chloe thinks that Beca might actually wait until everyone has left, but she's oh so wrong. "Chlo what do you think?"

"I think that -" Beca turns the vibrations to full intensity and has to bite her lip to stop from laughing at Chloe's reaction. "Shit." Chloe's legs give way beneath her and Aubrey rushes to her side.

"God Chloe you're burning up."

Beca brings Chloe her water bottle, it's when she notices tears forming in the redheads eyes that she realizes that she's probably taken this too far. "I think we'll call that a day." Beca says. She reaches into her pocket and turns the vibrations back down. "You heard me, this rehearsal is over." The rest of the Bellas grab their bags and start to exit the auditorium.

Of course, Aubrey being Aubrey she stays. Chloe shifts on the floor, desperately trying to create more friction. She was so close before Beca turned the vibrator down, and while she appreciates her getting rid of all the girls she's torn between coming undone in front of her best friend or trying to hold off until she can get her to leave.

"Perhaps you should go too Aubrey, I'll stay wit Chloe and then walk her back when she's feeling a bit better."

"With all due respect she's my best friend, and you're not the boss of me!"

"Brey I love you but please go." It comes out as more of a whimper than she would have liked.

"Chloe?!"

"Please." Tears have started falling by this point, she's on the edge and she doesn't want her best friend to see her come tumbling down, and so Aubrey does pack up her things and starts to walk out the door.

But before she leaves she pulls Beca aside. "She's my best friend, and I have no idea why she wants you stay, but take care of her, got it?"

"I will." Aubrey turns around and finally leaves the auditorium.

"I hate you so much right now, but I swear if you don't get over here and finish what you started I will end you Beca Mitchell!"

"As you wish." Beca makes her way over to where Chloe is sat as she pulls the controller out of her pocket.

"I can't believe you nearly made me come in front of all of the Bella's, and MY BEST FRIEND. Oh fuck."

Beca pulls down Chloe's panties. "What do you want?"

"I- holy shit. d-don't. tease." Beca begins to suck on the sensitive bundle of nerves. It only takes a few seconds for Chloe to come tumbling over the edge. "Fuck. Bec. god. wow. Ahh. you. Becaaaa." The brunette is swiping gentle circles around the engorged nub, drawing out Chloe's pleasure.

When Chloe comes down from her high she starts to sit up. "That. was. intense."

"You totally loved it. However I think that it might be time for you tell Aubrey that we're together. We can't keep it a secret forever."

"You held off my orgasm for an hour!"

"It intensified your pleasure in the end, you should be thanking me."

"I will be, tonight, in bed."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think, it's great to hear all your opinions. Thanks for the kind words so far.

More Smut, I promise they won't all be smut... I'll be throwing some actual plots around here and there. Feel free to prompt me (I'm working on one right now thanks KL (you know who you are)) and I'm working on a short song fic too. Both should be up soon.  
I'm also working on a multi chap. So I'll see how that goes and I'll be proof reading it soon and I'll most likely be up within the week.


	3. Jealousy (prompted)

**Filling a prompt: Chloe being jealous of Beca/Kommissar interaction at the Riff Off and kisses the DJ in front of everyone? Maybe you can include some of the other Bellas reactions.**

Jealousy  
Rated **K+** (probably)

* * *

"So have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the worlds?"

"You wish, you… gorgeous specimen" Beca turns away from the tall blonde. "She's really in my head!" Beca runs her fingers through her hair

"Beca what are you doing?" Chloe says as she places her hands on the smaller woman arms.

"I don't know. I'm just very confused. I mean look at her!" Beca says as she turns back around.

"Well, good luck, you'll need it." Kommissar says as her and her friend leave to join the rest of DSM.

"You can't be serious?" Chloe says as she pulls Beca to one side.

"Let's start with her hair…"

"Really? Your picking this moment, and this woman to have this sexual realisation?"

"What?"

"Your whole confused sexuality thing."

"Chloe I've always been bisexual. I've just been dating a guy for almost all of our friendship. Why is this surprising. And why is it such a big deal anyway?"

"You really don't know?" Chloe brushes the hair out of the DJ's face and then leans in to press a gentle kiss against her lips. God be damned whoever is watching because she doesn't care anymore. When Beca doesn't pull away Chloe deepens the kiss and runs her tongue along Beca's lips, asking for entrance. This is when Beca pulls away, and Chloe is disappointed and hurt.

"Chloe, we can't…" Beca sentence is cut off by the sound of a gong echoing through the room. Chloe feels tears start to well up in her eyes. Of course the smaller woman notices that Chloe is upset. She puts her arm around the red heads waist and leads her to the side whilst she gestures to Fat Amy to lead the Bellas for a minute. All the girls who witnessed the kiss, aren't surprised and just follow on as they make their way into the circle to listen to the rules of the competition that they have been dragged into.

"Chloe please don't cry."

"You expect me not to be upset? I've been in love with you forever and when I finally work up the courage to do something about it you rejected me." Chloe says as the tears continue to stream down her face.

"I didn't reject you. I was going to say that we can't do this here." They are interrupted by Jesse approaching Beca.

"What the hell Beca, are you drunk?"

"No I'm not drunk. This is over Jesse."

"What?" And before she gets a chance to explain their respective groups are calling them over as the first category is about to be revealed.

When the 'I dated John Mayer' category shows up Chloe and Beca exchange a glance and both nod at each other. DSM starts the category off, and as soon as the lead is passed over to the Bella's, Chloe starts to sing Taylor Swift's 'we are never ever getting back together' Beca joins her at the front of the crowd and makes her way over to Jesse, to make it very clear to him what's happening.

DSM are crowned the winners of the riff-off and Chloe makes her way over to where Beca and Emily are talking. "You shouldn't have done that Emily, now DSM thinks that they have the drop on us."

"I'm sorry I panicked, I understand if you want me to crawl under a rock and die"

"Hey we don't want…" Beca says to the younger girl. As soon as she sees Chloe's reaction she turns to the red head. "Hey we _don't_ want that."

"I could wrap my hands around…"

"Chloe. Come on."

"I'm really really sorry." Emily says again. At this Chloe storms off up the stairs.

"Look don't worry about it. I'll go talk to her. You could always go and meet the Green Bay packers." Emily smiles at her before she rushes off to go and find Chloe.

She finds the red head leaning against her car with her head in her hands. "Chlo that was kind of harsh."

"She shouldn't have done that!"

"I know." Beca says as she places her arms on Chloe's shoulders. "It was her first riff-off. I screwed up my first one too. Yes Aubrey was really harsh on me after that, but you stood up for me."

"I guess."

"Okay, well I guess we should either go back inside or go home, because it's kind of cold out."

"If we go back them how is everyone going to get home."

"They can make two trips, or they'll squeeze into one car. It'll be fine." Beca says as she pulls her keys out of her pocket and unlocks the car. Chloe hops into the passenger seat, Beca turns the key and the car starts up. "Chlo you're shivering. Here." Beca says as she reaches over and grabs her jacket from the back seat."

"Thanks." They drive in silence for a while and Beca is about to turn on the radio when Chloe speaks. "So you broke up with Jesse."

"I did."

"Beca, look I don't know what this is to you but your my best friend above everything else. If starting a relationship is going to jeopardize our friendship in anyway then I don't want to do it. I love you, but if you're unsure about how you feel about me then…"

"I'm not going to break your heart Chloe. I've sat with you after enough break-ups to know what you're like. Every one of those times I thought that the guy was a jerk, and that if it was me I would never do that to you because I hated seeing you that upset. I hated every one of those guys for not realising how special you are."

Beca pulls into the drive way and leans over to pull Chloe into another kiss.

* * *

"Where did Chloe and Beca go?" Jessica asks.

"They finally decided to hook up I guess." Stacie replies.

"Good for them!" Cyntheia-Rose shouts from across the room.

* * *

A/N: **THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS** (I've had some lovely feedback so thank you so much for taking the time to leave a comment), **FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITE(RS)**... is that a word?

Not sure if anyone reads these. Anyway thanks for the prompt. And the guest who asked for the tent scene. I have done one (It's an individual fic called 'feather light touches' - which I might actually decide to continue - but I will probably do something else based on the tent scene, not sure exactly what you wanted to see but just thought I'd say that as if I do write another one it probably won't be out for a while.)

I'm also going to have a few song fics out soon as well... I'm probably going to start publishing my multi-chap as soon as I get this next chapter done.


	4. Thinking of you

Thinking of you  
Rated **T**

* * *

 _"_ _Cause when I'm with him I_

 _I am thinking of you_

 _Thinking of you_

 _What you would do if_

 _you were the one_

 _who was spending the night_

 _Oh I wish that I_

 _was looking into your eyes."_

* * *

Beca is sat at her desk with her headphones on, searching for new music which she can download. Her phone alarm starts to go off, letting her know that she should really start to get ready to go out. Begrudgingly she closes her laptop and puts her headphones down. She should be excited about this since her and Jesse haven't really spent any time together for almost 3 weeks. But she really isn't looking forward to this night. She pulls her hair into a ponytail and touches up her eyeliner. She grabs a skirt out of her wardrobe and then starts to search for a jacket.

She hears the doorbell ring and so she grabs her leather jacket and sprints down the two flights of stairs to get to the door. However when she gets there Chloe is already standing in the open doorway and inviting Jesse in. "Hey, I'm ready to go." The brunette says as she slips on a pair of boots. "Bye guys." She calls to the rest of the Bella's.

Jesse leads Beca out to his car. He jumps into the driver seat and starts up the engine. He turns the radio volume down. "So I thought we could try out a new restaurant. I've been told that they do the best chocolate brownies for dessert, I know they're your favorite." _My favourite dessert is actually Ben and Jerry's cheesecake brownie ice-cream, Chloe knows that._ Jesse is still talking but Beca isn't paying any attention to what he is saying. _God why the hell am I thinking about my best friend when I'm out with Jesse?_ Before she knows it they've arrived at the restaurant and Jesse is opening the door for her.

They're seated at a table on the patio. The sun is setting when their food finally arrives, pesto pasta for Beca and crayfish linguine for Jesse. _Chloe would have ordered a salad, and either water or juice, because she's weird about health like that._ Beca picks at her food while they chat about how things are going in their households.

"So did you say that Fat Amy was going out tonight as well?"

"Yeah I think she's spending the night at Bumpers." _Whenever Amy is out Chloe usually comes into the room and we'll chat until we both fall asleep._

"Well then maybe I can crash at your place."

"Look, I know it's been a while, and that's mostly because of our schedules and the fact we both have room mates… but I'm just not feeling up to it tonight. I'm sorry." _God I just really want go home and work on the set whilst eating ice-cream, and have Chloe yell at me because I was meant to have finished it 2 days ago and now she's behind on her choreography._

"I get it. Are you feeling okay? You've barely touched your food."

 _What the hell is wrong with me? I never turn down sex, and now I'm about to turn down chocolate._ "I just… I think we're going to have to try the brownies another night. I'm really sorry."

"Okay, well I guess I'll get the cheque and then take you home."

"Thanks." _Maybe Chloe is still awake, it's not that late, we could still work on the set._

Jesse pays for dinner and then the pair walk back to the car. Jesse walks Beca up the path to the Bella's house but she stumbles on the way, claiming she fells dizzy.

"Why don't we walk around for a little while so you can get some fresh air?"

"Sure okay." _Now's when I would offer Chlo my jacket because she refuses to wear one for style reasons, yet she always gets cold._

They walk down to the bench at the bottom of the garden and take a seat. "You've been acting weird all night, what's going on with you Beca?"

"I… I think we… I'm behind on the set… and…"

"and?"

"I don't think this is working out." Silence. "I mean us."

"I got that… I, did I do something? Say something?"

"No, it's not that… I think I just need to be myself for a while. I've been going crazy, plus we're both busy." _and you never answer my calls when I need you to, and Chloe is always there for me. Shit!_ "And I think I should focus on my music for a while since my internship might not be a total waste of my time anymore. I really need to get this right. I mean this could open up a ton of opportunities for me."

"Right. So that's it?"

"I'm really sorry Jesse. Look you're a great guy, and I just don't want things to suddenly become awkward between us or anything."

"Right. Well I'm going to go. Do you want me to walk you to the door?"

"No, thanks I think I'm going to stay out here for a while."

"Okay. Goodbye Beca. I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye Jesse." Beca remains on the bench, wishing she had her music with her, but being in the quiet goes her a chance to think about what she wants in the future.

She hears steps coming towards her, and wonders if perhaps Jesse has decided to come back, but then she hears a voice that she would recognize anywhere.

"Bec, what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"About what?" Chloe asks as she joins the smaller woman on the bench at the bottom of the garden.

"The future." That when Beca notices that Chloe is only in her pyjamas, which consist of shorts and a t-shirt. "You must be cold. Here." She says as she wraps her jacket around Chloe.

"Thanks. Why don't we go back inside, you can think about the future in there too you know."

"i was thinking about you."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"I broke up with Jesse."

"What? Why? you're making less and less sense by the second Bec. How about we get you inside, I think the night air is making you crazy."

They start to make their way back inside and wordlessly they both head to Beca's room on the second floor.

"He was always my second choice. I never…"

"What do you mean he was your second choice. You've been dating for 3 years Beca."

"I didn't think I had a chance… I don't have a chance with the person I really want to be with. I'm not really happy anymore. I mean, Jesse's a great guy."

"What do you mean you don't have a chance with the person you want to be with. Any guy on campus would be lucky to have you. If he doesn't realize that then he's not worth it."

"I never said it was a guy."

Chloe does a double take. "Did you just say that you… I mean…"

"Look if this is a problem, but you seem alright with CR. Is it weird because I'm your best friend, aside from Aubrey."

"No it's not a problem, I've dated a couple of women. I've just never seen you kiss a girl, that's all, so it was kind of a shock."

Now it's Beca's turn to be surprised. She hesitates before joining Chloe on the bed. "You've dated women?"

"Yes, I-I She's totally going to kill me for telling you this. Aubrey went through a long string of guys in a really short space of time. She was worried that she might like girls so she kissed me to see what it was like. She… she said it was okay, but she went back to dating guys after that. And then she was in a serious relationship for about 6 months. Anyway, after that I realized that I enjoyed the kiss way more than she did so I actually went out with a girl named Sasha for 3 months."

"How have I never known this."

"You've never asked. I guess we've also never talked about relationships because you've been with Jesse all this time."

"You haven't really dated anyone that I know of, not since I met you. So anyone special?"

That's hit a little close to home for Chloe, because she's been in love with Beca for so long. And Beca has finally realized that she's never been in a serious relationship. "Nope, just me and netflix on 'date night'."

"Really? I thought you'd have a line of people waiting to sweep you off your feet."

"Well I sent them all packing because I've had my eye on some for a while. Not that they really know that I'm interest in them."

"Them?"

"Her."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"You go first." Chloe says, really not wanting to admit her feelings for the younger woman and hoping that Beca will avoid the question so that she doesn't have to answer either.

"I asked first therefore you have to answer first."

"You're avoiding the question. Is it someone I know. Is it Stacie?"

"No! I…You're avoiding the question too."

"I don't have a chance with her."

"Then she's clearly crazy, how could she not love you? What's so great about her anyway?" Beca knows that this is probably going to make her jealous… _wait why am I jealous of my best friends crush. Right because I really like her. Shit I think I'm falling in love with her._

"She's got this tough exterior, but once you get to know her she's possibly the most amazing person you'll ever meet. When she walks into a room she turns heads, she's so breathtaking, but her smile. That sold it for me. And I get chills just being around her. The think I love most is that she doesn't know how amazing she is." Chloe thinks how easy it would be to lean in and kiss Beca right now.

"Chlo."

"Sorry, I just totally went all soppy on you there. I know you hate that."

"No. I- this is probably way out of line since you just told me about the most incredible person in the world who you're obviously super in love with. I'll hate myself forever if I don't say this now. I think you should fight for love, so fight for her. First, I broke up with Jesse because I spent all of tonight thinking about you. And if I'm completely honest I feel like that's how all of our dates have gone lately. Whenever he does anything I always end up thinking about how you would do it, or what you say to some of the things that we see… or. I don't know but it always comes back to you. You're my first choice, and you always will be. Don't ever forget how special you are Chlo. I'm so lucky that you're my best friend."

"What if you could be more?"

Now it's Beca's turn to be confused. "What?"

"You just told me to fight for love. I'm in love with you Beca. You're my first choice too."

"Why?"

"All of the reasons I said earlier, and so many more."

"You could have anyone you wanted."

"So could you. And yet…"

"It come's down to us."

"You're over analyzing. Shut up and kiss me Beca." So she does and the pair eventually fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: 2 updates :o **Let me know what you think, please?**

Anyway I didn't really like the way this turned out... but I'm in the middle of exams so I didn't really want to rewrite it... plus I listened to that song too many times in a short space of time. I'm writing another 'song fic' Thats what I call them when I use a song as inspiration and lift a lyric from it... but I've never been the kind to actually put the songs inside the story... I don't know, so if that's what you're expecting sorry.

 **Until next time lovely people!**


	5. Always

Always  
Rated **T**

* * *

Beca is straddling Chloe on the sofa as her tongue enters the red heads mouth, however she can sense Chloe's hesitation. Beca pulls away and looks into Chloe's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nervous" The red head mutters under her breath.

"You have nothing to be nervous about babe." Beca says as she flips herself over so that she's sitting next to her girlfriend again.

"I've never.."

"Had sex with a woman? Me either"

Chloe blushes furiously and then shifts away from Beca. "Chlo?" She's mortified. How is she meant to tell Beca what's really going on?

"You can tell me anything Chloe, please don't run. If you're not ready then we can wait. I love you, and we can wait until you're comfortable." Tears start sliding down the red heads cheeks and the smaller woman shifts to embrace her girlfriend in a tight hug. "It's okay Chlo. I'm just worried about you, what's going on?"

"I'm scared."

"Then we can wait."

"That you're going to break up with me..."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You're going to think I'm weird, or this is going to be awful and you'll hate me and then you'll leave me."

"Chlo I love you. It's going to take a hell of a lot for me to break up with you."

"I... I've never..." Chloe looks down, but Beca puts two fingers under her chin and taps lightly so that Chloe will look at her.

"No judgements, no hate and no one is leaving. It's just me Chlo, you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm a virgin."

"So you've never had sex with anyone?"

"I knew you were going to think that it was weird." Chloe starts to cry again as she stands up to leave.

"No leaving." Beca says as she puts her hand on Chloe's arm. "And I don't think it's weird, I think it's sweet."

"I'm nearly 22." Chloe says as she sits back down, keeping some distance between her and Beca.

"So, some people wait until they get married. You're still in school, you've had plenty of other things to think about besides sex. Chloe it's absolutely fine." The brunette says as she shifts closer to Chloe.

"You don't hate me?"

"I don't think I could ever hate you. Maybe if you were a puppy murderer." This stops the tears and gets Chloe laughing.

"Well it's a good job I'm not a puppy murderer."

"How about we go to bed."

"Beca."

"I just want to hold you, no pressure. You just tell me when you're ready."

"Thank you for not freaking out about this. I love you so much. Which is why I'm ready."

"Chloe I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I don't feel pressured. I feel much better, I'm glad I told you."

"I'm really glad you told me too. Come on then." Beca says as they make their way to the bedroom. Chloe lays down on the bed as Beca tosses the jacket she was wearing onto a chair. As Beca makes her way over to the bed she can sense Chloe's apprehension. "Chloe, I'm going to take this really slow okay, and if you don't like something or you want me to stop just tell me okay. I don't want to do anything that will hurt you, or that you're not comfortable with."

"You're the most amazing girlfriend ever, and I'm glad I waited."

Beca initiates a kiss, which turns into heavy making out, and her hands make their way under Chloe's shirt to her breasts. Beca pulls away and pulls Chloe's top off her and unhooks the read heads bra. She then starts to press kisses along Chloe's neck. She finds a spot and starts to suck gently.

"Stop."

"Shit." Beca sits up instantly and looks at Chloe. "Oh god, did I hurt you, I'm so sorry."

"No, you didn't, and you're not going to break me Beca. I just… is that going to leave a big mark?"

"You've had hickeys before, and I know that for a fact because Aubrey lectured you on it for like 10 minutes saying that it was inappropriate and if you came to practice with a hickey again she'd never let you solo again."

"I-I maybe I'm not ready…I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"But you've been so great about this and…"

"Chloe I've been supportive because I love you."

"I'm scared that you're going to find someone else who…"

"Stop right there. I'm not going to go and find some random person to have meaningless sex with. I want you, nothing but you. I want to make love to you Chloe. I don't want a quick fuck, I don't want the random guy who I let take my virginity. I want to be with you. I picked you for a reason, because you're amazing, funny, gorgeous, smart and so many other wonderful things. But I choose you everyday because I'm hopelessly in love with you Chloe. I like sex as much as the next guy but that's never defined our relationship, and I'm not going to let it now. Why are you crying?"

"Because you're saying all these perfect things to me."

"Come here." Beca says as she wraps her arms around Chloe. "I meant everything that I said."

Chloe turns on Beca and pins her to the bed. "I love you Beca Mitchell, but can we stick with a good old fashioned make out session for now?"

"Always."

* * *

A/N: I know the name sucks and it's super short but I didn't want to make this a smutty one... but I thought I should do some more fluff. For those of you following me on Tumblr I'm working on me 'PP3' fic at the moment.

 **sneaky 'the last five years' and Grey's anatomy references in there. Kudos if you spotted those.**


	6. Nightmares

Nightmares  
Rated **T**

* * *

Chloe walks up to the front desk as the rest of the Bellas are bringing their suitcases into the foyer. "Hi, I'd like to check in, I booked under the name Chloe Beale."

The receptionist starts to type up something on the computer. "7 rooms?"

"Yes, thats right."

"Okay well I will need your credit card to confirm." Chloe hands over the card she booked with and then the lady types in a few more details before handing back the card and her rom keys The first number corresponds the floor you'll be staying on and then you should be able to find your room based on the signs which are on that floor. Thanks for staying with us." Chloe hands the room kets to the girls and they make their way with their room mates/on their own to their respective room

"5th floor. Damn that means I have to climb." Beca says as she wheels her suitcase across the foyer.

"I'm on the 5th floor too Becs. We can get the lift together."

"Sure thing. Beca says ash she hauls her suitcase to the lift. As soon as the girls get up to their rooms Beca notices the door which she assumes joins her room to the one next door, Chloe's room. She knocks on the door and then it swings open. "Hey Chlo, did you know that our rooms were joint?"

"No I didn't. is that a problem? I can go and ask the woman at the desk if..."

"No its not a problem. I just wanted to let you know. "

"Okay, well we can leave the door open, or if you'd prefer it I can close it."

"Can we keep it unlocked but closed?"

"Yeah sure thing. "

"Well I'll see you later Bec."

Chloe says as she closes the door. The red head starts to unpack her things and decides to take a quick shower before she meets up with the rest of the girls for dinner.

* * *

After they get back from the one restaurant in the city which doesn't serve fish Chloe brings out her laptop and starts to play some music. Beca knocks on the door and Chloe calls for her to come in. "Sorry was the music too loud for you? I can put my headphones on if you'd like?"

"No, it's fine I just wanted to let you know that I was going to take a shower and then go to sleep. Don't walk in on me this time, okay?"

"I'll do my best." Chloe jokes as Beca heads back toward her room. "Goodnight Beca."

"Goodnight."

It's about an hour later when Chloe shuts down her laptop and turns out the light. She pulls the duvet up and shuts her eyes. At first she's sure that she is just imagining it but after a little while she is certain that she can hear sounds coming from next door. She decides to get out of bed, and she throws on a cardigan before she goes to the door which connects her room to Beca's. She 's not sure if the brunette has left the door unlocked or not, but she presses her ear to the door before she hears the noises start to get louder, and then she hears what sounds like a scream.

She knocks on the door, and then turns the handle slowly to find it is unlocked. Of course she feels like she is invading Beca's privacy and she's sure the smaller woman would not like that every much, but she knows she won't be able to get to sleep otherwise, she'd be far to worried. She makes her way over to the bed, where she finds Beca curled up, but still tossing slightly, and she can tell the at her friend is in the middle of a nightmare. She sat with Aubrey through enough nightmares when she was roommates with the blonde to know that she should wake Beca, but she's unsure of how exactly Beca will react to this. She knows how to deal with the aftermath of a nightmare, as Aubrey frequently had panic attacks in the middle of the night and Chloe would always sit with her until her breathing steadied and the blonde was able to fall asleep again.

Naturally she contemplates leaving her, but she would never forgive herself. So she shakes the tiny sleeping form of her friend until the brunette wakes up. She has already climbed into bed with Beca, as that's what she is so used to doing in these situations so she doesn't give it a second thought. "Beca, wake up, please sweetie,. "

She continues to try and rouse the sleeping woman. Beca's eyes snap open and she's gasping for air. "It's okay, you're safe now Beca, no one can hurt you." Chloe says as she can see the fear in her friend's eyes, laced with something that she can't quite put her finger on.

Beca shifts away from Chloe and just stares at her for a minute.

"Look I'm sorry if I crossed a line, I know you're not a big people person so If you want me to go then I can I just didn't want you to sleep through that. And I know what it's like for someone to have to go through nights on end of crippling fear, and not be able to do anything about it until you finally gain consciousness again, so if you want to talk to me about it then you can."

The brunette still doesn't respond to the red head, so Chloe shifts to hop off the bed. "I get it, you're not in the mood to talk, but if you ever need to I'm always here Bec."

"No, wait, please stay."

Chloe shifts back over. "Chloe can I hold you?"

"Yes of course Beca, whatever you need." Naturally she thinks it's a strange request, however she complies and climbs back onto the bed and shifts over to where Beca is sat.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? " As soon as Beca's hand comes into contact with Chloe's skin she feels the tears that she was holding back start to stream down her face.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"I'm just really glad that you're really here with me."

"Is that what your dream was about? Did something happen to you?"

Beca shakes her head. "They took you. They took you away and then I had to just sit there and watch, and I couldn't do anything, and they were hurting you... and I tried to stop them and I couldn't, and I'm sorry."

"Hey, you don't need to apologize it was just a dream, I'm fine now. I'm here, and you're here. It's okay."

Beca wraps her arms around Chloe and nestles her face into the her friends hair. Chloe can sense that Beca is still crying so she turns around to face the brunette.

"What else happened? "

"You... they… I wasn't sure, but I kept calling out for you but they wouldn't stop. Then they did and for a second I was relieved but…"

"But?"

"You weren't moving, and I was screaming for you to be okay. Then I heard all these voices saying 'she's dead, she's gone.'"The brunette chokes back a sob as Chloe wraps her into a tight embrace.

She vaguely hears Beca mumble something but she isn't sure quite what she is saying. "What?" Chloe says as she loosens her grip on Beca.

"I didn't get to…You died and I didn't get to tell you that I'm in love with you, and I can't do that to myself in real life. It made me realize just how much I love you Chlo, I love you so much and I'm not going to wait now, because something could happen to one of us, and I wouldn't have told you. And I'd regret that so much more than if you rejected me. I'd regret not knowing."

Of course she's shocked. She just can't seem to think of anything to say in response, so she just sits there and stares at Beca.

"Chlo, you've been staring at me for like 5 minutes. Can you just please say something so I know where you're at with this?"

"I…" The red head takes a deep breath before she starts talking again. "I've imagined this about a billion times in my head, and never did I imagine it happening like this. All the scenarios I came up with…"

"I'm not sure what that means…"

"It means I love you too." Suddenly Chloe feels the brunettes lips on her own and she instinctively tangles her hands into the DJ's hair.

* * *

A/N: TBC? maybe... I might follow up with a bit of smut, or some more fluff?

Check out my BeChloe multi-chap/my take on how PP3 should go? pretty please? It's called 'begin at the beginning' I'll love you forever and send you virtual cookies if you check it out and review? I'll also send you virtual cookies if you review/ prompt me for a one-shot.


End file.
